


Shut Up Jean Kirschtein

by Homo_Parade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JeanMarco Week, M/M, Music, dumb boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_Parade/pseuds/Homo_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco loved Jean’s voice, but he could not stand Jean’s crappy singing. For JeanMarco Week with the prompt ‘Music’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up Jean Kirschtein

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and shitty and I’m sorry for it but I can just see Jean as the type of boyfriend who is really obnoxious most of the time. Enjoy more dumb boyfriends from me.

Don’t get him wrong, Marco loved Jean’s voice. In fact, he loved lots of things about him. He loved the way Jean’s golden eyes would light up when Marco made him lunch, or how he would tickle Marco’s stomach when he wanted something from him. There was so much to list… But there was one thing Marco could not stand.

That was Jean’s crappy singing.

Jean had a charming voice, and was very good at singing if he tried, but he purposely sung terribly to annoy Marco. This wouldn’t happen once a month, or once a week. This would happen every. Single. Day.

There was a situation where they’d just come home from a nice date. It had been Jean’s treat this time, and Marco was very gracious. The evening was lovely, the food was great and the wine was delicious, and they made their way back to the apartment in a tired heap of giggles and limbs.

 “W-What are we doing now?” Marco asked, hiccupping before he even got the word out. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and hoped that Jean had gotten what he insinuated.

The next thing Marco knows, Jean is leaning forward and whispering in his ear “A whole night what we've got in store, whisper in my ear that you want some more and I jizz. In. My pants!”

Needless to say, the mood was killed.

Jean doesn’t just use his songs to ruin romantic moods; he also pisses Marco off when he’s trying to sleep. One time, Marco came back from work exhausted and flopped onto the couch, laying his head on Jean’s lap and closing his eyes with a groan.

 “What’s wrong? Big day?” Jean asked, to which Marco replied with an annoyed grunt, “How about I sing you a lullaby to help you fall to sleep?”

 “I swear to god Jean if you-”

 “ROCK-A-BYE BABY ON THE TREE TOP!” Jean screeched, “WHEN THE WIND BLOWS THE CRADLE WILL ROCK!” he began to jiggle his legs and laughed raucously as Marco bolted up from the couch and glared at him.

 “You are so lucky you’re hot, Jean Kirschtein,” Marco growled and stormed towards their bedroom.

 “Come on Marco, it was a joke!” Jean called out, still laughing even though Marco was furious with him.

 “Well, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight!” Marco shouted back, slamming the bedroom door and flopping onto his bed. He laid there for about a minute before he burst out into laughter, muffled by the pillows so Jean could not hear him. As stupid as he was, Jean was only trying to cheer up his bad mood from a hard day of work.

Usually, when they play video games, it’s Marco who wins and who has to console a bitter Jean, who is a very sore loser. However, there are times when Marco secretly lets his boyfriend win, thinking that he won’t have to suffer any consequences if he does. He is always wrong, for Jean is a worse winner than he is a loser.

One particular match of Mario Kart had Jean jumping onto the couch and singing, no it was more like screeching, the lyrics to We Are The Champions by Queen, and it was worse than any gloating Jean could throw at him. Marco ended up recording it discreetly, and the video went viral on Facebook. It is now everyone’s personal ringtone for Jean, much to the boy’s chagrin.

There are times when Jean uses his voice box for good, rather than evil, however they just aren’t as common. Marco loved when Jean would actually sing a lullaby to him, rather than screech it, although Jean found it pretty dumb for one guy to sing another guy to sleep. Marco enjoyed it a lot, and he also enjoyed playing the keyboard-they didn’t have the space or money for a piano-with Jean singing to it.

So, Marco loved a lot of things about Jean, especially his voice. But sometimes-and by sometimes meaning most of the time-Marco wished Jean Kirschtein would just shut up.


End file.
